La Leyenda De Zelda: El Héroe De Las Tormentas
by Mirla20
Summary: Miles de años pasaron después de que Link, el héroe del tiempo los salvó; luego de la inundación provocada por las diosas, Hyrule se convirtió en un mar de desesperanza... pero no estuvo hundida del todo, ni para siempre.


Hace aproximadamente cien años, los gorons llegaron a la isla Kohirín. Todos los pueblerinos se asustaron y se llenaron de pánico, creyendo que se trataba de seres de otros mundos, atemorizados los atacaron, y la enorme raza, más temerosa aun, trataron de salvar a su princesa. Cada dos mil años nacía una hembra, y la coronaban princesa de la tribu. Radiel, sabiendo el peligro que representaba, la convirtió en humana y la dejó enfrente de una puerta. Luego de esto no se supo más de ellos en esas tierras.

Tiempo después, esa puerta se abrió y esa jovencita creció, le llamaron Mirla. Era ella, una niña que estaba apunto de cumplir sus ocho años. Con ondas pelirrojas cayendo hasta el final de su espalda. Extraña y con diferentes emociones al resto de los niños que vivían con ella, en la pequeña casa de Arin, una amable y bondadosa señora que los recogía de las calles.

Un día mientras todos jugaban en el patio de aquella humilde vivienda, Mirla como siempre se aislaba en un rincón y solo los observaba. De pronto y sin avisar, se le acercó un pequeño de unos cinco años.

-Hola, me llamo Thot, ¿tú eres Mirla verdad? A los

otros les das miedo, a mi no. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

-No, déjame en paz -respondió ella, bajando la cabeza y juntándola con sus rodillas.

Después, Thot se alejó porque Arín los llamaba para comer. Todos se sentaron a la mesa y almorzaban con mucho entusiasmo aquella comida tan deliciosa. Mirla solo miraba desde la puerta, hasta que todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Luego ella se sentó al lado de su nana, como ella le decía a Arín. La mujer le dijo que era una niña muy especial, aunque los demás pensaban que ella era algo fría. También le contó todo lo que pasó la noche en que ella apareció:

La noche en que te encontré, éramos atacados por extrañas criaturas de otro planeta, estábamos ocultos en la casa, cuando derrepente, escuché el llanto de un bebé detrás de la puerta, eras tú, en una pequeña canastilla. Te protegí y te cuidé hasta entonces.

Era la hora de dormir, y todos esperaban con ansias como todas las noches, la misma historia que la nana les contaba. De un héroe con una hada, una espada y una mágica ocarina, que salvaba el mundo. Esa historia pertenecía a un extraño libro que ella había encontrado en el jardín al dia siguiente en que halló a Mirla. Todos parecían disfrutar de aquella historia una y otra vez, cada noche, hasta que quedaban dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Arín les tenía una sorpresa, los llevaría a acampar. Juntó algo de dinero por unos

años, lo suficiente para alquilar unas carrozas y comprar alimentos, y lo necesario para alojarse en el bosque por unos días. En seguida de organizar a los niños por grupo, salieron de la pequeña aldea.

En el camino, los caballos de la carreta en que iba la dulce señora y algunos de los chiquillos, vieron algo raro, como una sombra, y se espantaron; relincharon y galoparon sin rumbo y sin parar, entre los árboles del bosque.

Cuando el que los conducía pudo detenerlos, ya se habían apartado mucho de los demás.

Arín dejó a Mirla, Thot, Susan, Gasú, y a Turi, que eran los más pequeños al cuidado de él para salir a buscar a los restantes; no podían volver en la carreta porque los caballos estaban lastimados. En un descuido de aquel hombre, Mirla se alejó del grupo y Thot intentando detenerla, la siguió.

Después de avanzar en el bosque, se perdieron, pero siguieron caminando hasta llegar al mar, que no estaba muy lejos. El sol estaba cayendo cuando llegaron a la orilla, allí encontraron un viejo barco, se subieron a el, y entonces este se empezó a mover y a alejarse.

-¡Es un barco fantasma! -gritó Thot, llorando- ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

-Tú no tienes mamá, tonto -le dijo Mirla, sentándose en la quebrada madera del suelo.

-Arín es nuestra madre -susurró el chico, secando sus lágrimas.

Luego de unos tres largos días, llegaron a una isla, se bajaron de la nave y comenzaron a explorar en un misterioso boscaje, en medio del camino se les apareció una misteriosa mujer:

Radiante como el sol era ella, con una blanca cabellera que se mecía en la oscuridad, su silueta una sombra y su mirada de una sabia de los cielos; su nombre, Radiel.

-¡Intrusos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? -Les gritó, mientras los apuntaba con una enorme espada blanca, y bajaba de un feroz lobo con la misma tonalidad- ¡Respondan! ¿Quién los envía?

Radiel les gritaba muy agitada, los estaba presionando para que revelaran su identidad. Mirla se puso enfrente de Thot, tratando de protegerlo, pero ella al no recibir respuesta alguna, se les encimó y cuando estaba apunto de atacarlos... se detuvo.

Todo su cuerpo se paralizó, su espada cayó al suelo temblando igual que su cara, al ver en el brazo de aquella niña, una marca sagrada.

-Hay una leyenda que ha nacido del mundo oscuro, el poder de la trifuerza reencarnará. Lo malo es que ya no hay descendientes de la familia real. De nuevo, el heraldo del mal ha revivido, la tomará y como en tiempos pasados, Hyrule se convertirá en un mundo de caos y mounstros. Ya ha comenzado a brillar su lado oscuro. Tú eres descendiente de los gorons, la princesa que ellos ocultaron, para evitar que él se apoderara de ti, y tratara de dominar la nueva trifuerza. No sabemos realmente quien será el afortunado o afortunada que elija este poder; pero si no eres tú quién podrá, si ya no queda más estirpe que los preceda. Eres la única conexión con ellos -les explicó ella, mientras se calmaba.

-No entiendo nada de lo que usted dice, se que soy algo extraña, pero no tanto... según usted, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? -preguntó Mirla.

-Debes venir conmigo a la torre de los dioses.

-¿Para qué?

-Es un riesgo que debemos correr. La puerta del tiempo está cerrada, y dentro de esta, está sellado el mundo de las sombras. Debemos abrirla y viajar, para traer al héroe del tiempo. Es la única forma de borrar de nuestra época la línea en que esperamos en vano el regreso de aquel personaje para que nos volviera a salvar de Ganondorf, el malvado rey gerudo, quien más tarde, fue sentenciado junto al antiguo reino, a las profundidades del océano; y para proteger la trifuerza, la vuelven a dividir, esta vez, en dos partes el poder de su sabiduría. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Las innumerables, repetidas y constantes veces en que lo hicieron, provocará la reaparición de ella en este período. Una época en la que ya no hay futuro.

-Ahora entiendo mucho menos.

-¿Trifuerza? -preguntó Thot- Yo he escuchado esa palabra antes. ¡Claro que sí! Es del libro de cuentos que nos lee Arín!

-¿Libro? Debe tratarse del compendio de los héroes. Lo perdí el día que te dejé en una canastilla con los humanos.

-¿Entonces, todo eso fue real? Lo que quiere decir, que tu plan está mal o es una trampa -dijo Mirla, furiosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Radiel, asustada.

-Que si abrimos la puerta del tiempo, nos sellará. Somos demasiado jóvenes; tal como dice el libro que le pasó a él...

-Entiendo tu preocupación, Mirla. En esta época, ya no existen esas barreras. Ya no está la espada maestra, ni la ocarina del tiempo, tan solo el portal que conduce al reino sagrado.

Les daré mi poder, serán más fuertes, y con el, al entrar al reino sagrado, crearán una barrera o puente para ser enviados a la época en donde aquel héroe planeaba irse y no volver. Veo que sigues sin la marca de la trifuerza, lo que quiere decir, que como pensé, no eres tú. Sin embargo, solo la familia real puede abrir la puerta del tiempo o cualquier persona que posea una conexión con ellos. Este lobo se llama Milou, el nos llevará. Por favor, suban.

Entonces atravesaron el campo de Hyrule, montados en el lomo de Milou, y en tan solo un día, los llevó a la torre de los dioses, en donde estaba la antigua puerta del tiempo.

-Para poder abrirla deben ir al castillo de Hyrule, el cual está en ruinas, y recuperar la flauta terrenal y el collar de los espíritus. Está bastante cerca de aquí, la fortaleza sagrada está protegida por una barrera de luz, la cual las sombras que rodean este mundo no pueden penetrar. Otras cinco barreras envuelven la parte más alta de la torre, en la que hemos encerrado a Zant, la reencarnación del mal. No tengo mucho tiempo, debo vigilar la entrada, puede escapar en cualquier momento. Milou se quedará con ustedes y los ayudará -diciendo estas palabras, Radiel lanzó una bola de humo al suelo y desapareció.

Mirla se paró frente a Milou y le dijo: -Estoy segura que sabes el camino, vi que llegaste sin problemas aquí y ella no te dijo ni media palabra de lo que debías hacer-. El animal salvaje, se acostó y Mirla junto con Thot se subió a él.

Se fueron hacia el castillo. En el muy veloz correr de Milou, como el viento que acariciaba las colinas de Hyrule, en aquella época de paz, cuando las oscuras nubes que la envolvían, desaparecieron. Era suave y amable, pero a la vez, transmitía una fuerza desgarradora e inigualable.

Una vez en aquel lugar, cruzaron el escudo de luz que tenía el castillo en ruinas. Tras merodear en su interior, encontraron la flauta y el collar. Luego de esto, de nuevo se dirigieron a la torre, y siguiendo las instrucciones de Radiel, abrieron la puerta del tiempo. De repente una sombra con forma humana se les puso en frente. También había la sombra de una espada y este ser extraño la tomó. En ese instante todo se iluminó de negro, y el mundo de las tinieblas, fue liberado. En esta época hasta el tiempo era oscuro y retorcido, y como Mirla advirtió a Radiel, el poder de la espada del pasado del héroe los selló por siete largos años.

Aparecieron en el templo del tiempo, allí estaba la princesa Zelda y Link adultos. Mirla corrió hacia él y le habló de todo lo ocurrido, le advirtió que Ganondorf escaparía del sello, y el ya no estaría para proteger Hyrule; Pero el malvado gerudo estaba escuchando, desde su alta torre oscura, espiaba las alturas del templo, sin pensarlo, raptó a la princesa Zelda y se la llevó a su castillo, lo poco que pudo oír, lo hizo cambiar de planes.

-¡Zelda! ¡Eres una traidora! Subestimé a este chico... no, fue el poder de la trifuerza del coraje la que juzgué mal. Sabía que si dejaba merodear este niño por ahí aparecerías. Te admiro, siete años huyendo de mí, pero bajaste tu guardia... y ahora que se lo que piensan hacerme, destruiré a los sabios para que no puedan sellarme. Ese estúpido mocoso destruyó las maldiciones sobre los templos, reviviendo así a los sabios, ¿no se te hace familiar? No será por mucho su alegría. Enviaré un ejercito a destruirlos a todos -se escuchó su voz retumbar entre las blancas paredes del templo, y su oscura risa arpía. Sin saber que hacer salieron al campo de Hyrule.

-¡Hey, Link! -dijo una pequeña esfera de luz con alas, era Navi, el hada- ¡Toca la ocarina y habla con Saria! Entonces él hizo caso a aquella diminuta voz. Tomó la azul ocarina, y tocó una mágica melodía procedente del bosque, con esta se comunicó con Saria, una, de los siete sabios guardianes del reino sagrado, en el que tenían planeado encerrar al malvado gerudo; y le explicó lo que acontecía. Entonces ella habló con los demás guardianes, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos no podían concebir ningún otro plan. Sin esperanzas, Saria le dijo a Link que escaparan de Hyrule, que ellos se encargarían de Ganondorf, y que como sabios y custodios, se sacrificarían y darían su vida por sus tierras y su gente. Enviaría una gran tormenta de fuego que quemaría toda la isla y acabaría con la vida del maléfico ladrón.

-¡No! ¡Eso no! Significa que también la princesa Zelda... ¡no es justo! Vinimos aquí a arreglar las cosas, no a empeorarlas.

-Thot tiene razón Link, debe haber otra salida -dijo Mirla- Espera, yo también recuerdo esas historias de Arín. Después que esto pase, volverás a tu tiempo original, luego te irás a otra aventura al pueblo de Termina. Podríamos ir y buscar ayuda allá, seguro que en esta época te recuerdan, porque los salvaste de un destino terrible.

-No funcionarál, Mirla.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Thot?

-En esta línea, Termina no existe, porque Link estuvo encerrado por siete años en el reino sagrado, no pudo salvarlos. Mirla muy angustiada se lanzó al suelo, y empezó a llorar, pensando en que su última oportunidad se desvanecía.

-¿Link? ¿Puedes oírme? -se escuchó una hermosa voz- He podido escuchar lo que te dicen tus amigos. Si esta historia que cuentan es cierta, yo sabría ayudar. Termina fue un mundo paralelo a este, cuya entrada era el bosque perdido. Si uso mi poder para crear una barrera que distorsione el tiempo, creo que sería posible viajar a ese lugar un tiempo después de que los salvaste. De igual forma esa barrera protegería el templo sagrado del bosque, de cualquier ataque de Ganondorf. Los demás pueden usar su poder para ayudarte a rescatar a la princesa Zelda ¡Usa la ocarina y vengan al bosque! -dijo Saria.

En el templo sagrado del bosque, Saria con su poder creó un puente hacia Termina, con la barrera que lo envolvía. Entonces Thot partió con la idea de regresar con un gran ejército para contraatacar la malvada fuerza de Gadondorf. Pues comprendieron que no podían luchar solos.

Mirla y link, hicieron un plan para engañarlo. Ella trataría de mentir, diciéndole que la trifuerza había reencarnado en el futuro y ella era la portadora. Mientras lo distraía con esto, Link rescataría a la princesa Zelda. Los cinco sabios restantes, crearon un puente para cruzar a la torre del villano, y así romper la barrera que lo aislaba.

-¡Ganondorf! He venido a desafiarte. Así como lo escuchas... hay una parte de mí que no conoces. Ya estás enterado de que vengo del futuro, en el cual, después de que la trifuerza fuera dividida en dos partes, reencarnó en un mundo parecido a este y como tampoco estabas, yo soy la portadora. Te propongo algo, recuperar las dos partes que te faltan te tomará algo de tiempo y esfuerzo. Te daré esta trifuerza si eres capaz de vencerme.

Entre ambos se desencadenó una feroz batalla. Ganondorf lanzaba su magia negra hacia Mirla en forma de enormes bolas de energía y tinieblas, ella las combatía con esferas de fuego. Golpes tan bajos y viles, que destrozaban sus armaduras; pero Mirla no era rival para él. Furioso la derribó usando un golpe con su puño de la trifuerza del poder, rompiéndole el brazo, se acercó para darle el golpe final, pero entonces vio la marca de los gorons que ella poseía.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atrevieron a mentirme? -gritó furioso, y corrió a un extremo de la alta torre y pudo ver con claridad como Link se llevaba a Zelda lejos de allí. Esto lo puso más frenético, entonces dio la orden a su ejército para que atacaran todo Hyrule y mataran a los sabios. Esto le dio tiempo a Mirla para que saliera corriendo de allí, él se dio cuenta, pero la dejó que escapara, pues creía que su existencia no era tan importante, y que luego se encargaría de ella.

Con su fuerza, Ganondorf unió su torre con la superficie y destruyó todo lo que estuviera alrededor del castillo, incluyendo el templo, para abrirles el paso a sus hombres. Sus adversarios no tenían escape, todo el reino estaba siendo destruido sin piedad por sus tropas. Tuvieron que ocultarse en la montaña de la muerte, en la cueva de los gororns.

Los soldados atacaron a todos los pueblos vistos en aquel amanecer tan intenso y rojo. Desde los más pequeños, hasta los más grandes, eran golpeados. Se entraban a las casas de las personas y destrozaban lo que estuviese en medio de sus pasos, maltratando a los niños, y a las mujeres.

-¡No podemos ocultarnos -gritó Mirla-, mientras ese detestable hombre sin alma, mata a todos allá afuera!

-Link, ya han pasado tres días, ¿Qué estará haciendo Saria? ¿Qué pasó con Thot? Iré a investigar -le dijo Navi. Después salió volando de la recamara de Darunia.

En ese momento, Los seis sabios aparecieron ante ellos: Rauru, que ha protegido el Reino sagrado desde tiempos ancestrales, es el sabio de la Luz. Saria, la kokiri, es la sabia del bosque. Darunia, líder de la raza goron, es la sabia del Fuego. La princesa Ruto, de la raza zora, es la sabia del Agua. Impa, la niñera de Zelda, es la sabia de las sombras. Nabooru, una ladrona gerudo de buen corazón, es la sabia del Espíritu.

-Este es el plan -dijo Impa, acercándose a Link-. Atacarás a Ganondorf con la espada maestra, cuando lo debilites lo suficiente, debes tocar con la ocarina, la melodía de la familia real, la que te enseñé en el castillo al principio de tu viaje. La trifureza se combinará en una, y la del poder responderá al llamado real, y volverá a elevarse hacia los cielos. Nosotros volveremos a custodiarla, llevándola al reino sagrado. Aprovecharás ese instante, para acabar con él y lanzarlo al fondo del fuego que arde en esta montaña, ese será su fin...

-¿Y que pasaría si él se da cuenta de nuestros planes y lanza un maleficio a la ocarina para que no pueda usarla? -gritó Mirla, desesperada.

-Roguemos que no sea así.

Un temible mal se estaba desencadenando, un aire de maldad los envolvía y los atemorizaba, incluso Navy, que salió a investigar lo que estaba pasando, pudo sentirlo. Al salir de la montaña de la muerte, se elevó lo más que pudo y Mirando hacia el bosque se alejó.

A lo lejos vio un gran ejercito acercarse, y cuatro gigantes de fuego ondearse en el turbulento paisaje. Luego de tres días de amargas persecuciones y catástrofes, Thot llega con el ejercito de Termina.

Navy, el hada, se le acercó y le avisó del escondite de sus amigos. En seguida, Kafey, un joven valiente de cabello azul, tomó el mando al frente, y dirigió a los valientes que poniendo en riesgo su vida, por gratitud a Link, defienden Hyrule. Entonces Thot cabalgó hacia Kakariko Village, donde los malvados hombres de Ganondorf hacían de las suyas; el pueblo se incendiaba y se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de los habitantes. No pudo entrometerse, porque Navi le gritaba a sus espaldas que se apurara, -los guerreros de Termina vendrán a socorrerlos pronto -le dijo-. ¡Vamos, por aquí! ¡escúchame, es por aquí!... ¡apresúrate!

Pero Ganondorf llegó primero a la montaña de la muerte, la cual sintió su presencia y comenzó a temblar. Impa presintió su cercanía, entonces les pidió a Link y a Zelda que se acercarán lo más posible al cráter. Salieron hacia el por una salida secreta de esa habitación. Los sabios pensaban esconderse, pero en ese momento, Ganondorf los sorprendió.

-¿A caso, creen poder detenerme? -rió, luego lanzó un puñetazo hacia el suelo, y un circulo de energía negra se expandió por todo el lugar, derribando a Mirla y a los seis sabios. Después fue detrás de los elegidos del destino, para apoderarse de la trifuerza de la sabiduría y el coraje. Pudo ver como corrían, y se escabullían entre el acalorado volcán. Corrieron hacia la cima por dentro. derrumbando con sus pasos las rocosas paredes de la montaña. La princesa resbaló y estaba apunto de caer hacia la lava, Link la sostuvo agarrando fuerte su mano, pero ella no pudo y lo soltó.

-¡Link! -gritaba zelda mientras caía al un vacío ardiente. Mientras él, furioso, la miraba sin poder hacer nada; Ganondorf lo alcanzó. Link se dio la vuelta, se paró, y desenvainó la espada maestra y lo atacó. Llevado por la furia que sentía, su coraje se iluminó, y con fuerza lo hirió. El reflejo de la trifuerza del poder, demostró su ímpetu, y con un gran golpe fatal, lastimó al héroe, mandándolo a la ardiente superficie, quedó inconciente, al lado de la princesa; ella se apresuró en ir a su lado y tratar de ayudarlo; pero entonces, la trifuerza del coraje se desprendió de sus manos, se elevó, y Ganondorf puso sus manos sobre ellas. Zelda, asustada corrió lejos de su enemigo, pero él la alcanzó y le dijo que ella tenía dos opciones: Negarse a entregarle la trifuerza de la sabiduría y morir o rendirse y servirle. La princesa entre la espada y la pared, no tuvo más opción que rendirse y entregársela.

En ese momento llegó Thot, sorprendido ayudó a levantarse a los sabios, que estaban mal heridos, y a Mirla. Luego corrió hacia el volcán. Allí vio a la Zelda ante Ganondorf, tomando la espada maestra del suelo, corrió muy silencioso hasta él, y se la clavó en la espalda, atravesando el pecho de aquel miserable.

Mirla que no podía mantenerse en pie, se arrastró hacia link y con sus manos ensangrentadas, tomó la ocarina e intentó tocarla, pero solo salía de ella un soplido trillado, sin algún sentido.

-¿Qué le haces a Link? ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Aléjate de él! -le gritó Navy a Mirla.

-¡No le estoy haciendo nada, déjame! -respondía ella, tapándose la cabeza con sus brazos- Mira Ganondorf ya obtuvo la trifuerza, la ocarina no funciona...

-¡Lo estás haciendo mal! ¡Link, te necesitamos, levántate! ¡Escúchame, link despierta! -gritaba el hada.

Los ojos llenos de dolor de link, poco a poco se abrían. Se quejaba por el ardor de sus heridas que recorría su piel. Apoyándose uno con el otro, Link y Mirla, lograron ponerse de pie. Muy despacio, él llevó la ocarina a su boca agrietada y tocó la melodía real, al mismo tiempo en que Thot desclavaba la espada de Ganondorf, pero nada sucedió. En ese momento, el poder de aquel despreciable hombre se maximizó y se convirtió en Ganon, un demonio en forma de jabalí. Gruñía y se retorcía de una forma bestial. Luego se detuvo para voltearse y terminar con Thot; pero este, usó de nuevo la espada y... le cortó el brazo donde tenía la trifuerza. El rugido fue tal, que la montaña empezó a temblar. Navy le pidió a Link que volviera a tocar la melodía, y lo hizo. Entonces, el preciado triangulo se elevó, mientras Ganon volvía a su forma de gerudo. Intentó seguirla volando, pero en ese momento se escuchó una fuerte voz:

-Seis sabios... ¡ahora! -gritó Zelda. Los sabios se levantaron y el poder de cada uno envolvió en un mágico arco iris la trifuerza, llevándola devuelta al reino sagrado. Las manos les temblaban a Link, y tratando de no volver a caer, lanzó una flecha de luz, volviendo a traspasar el pecho de Ganondorf. Girando su cuerpo cayó a la lava ardiente, mientras descendía, exclamó:

-¡Te maldigo Zelda! ¡Te maldigo Link! ¡Los maldigo sabios! ¡Regresaré, lo juro! -ese fue su fin.

Luego, la princesa y los demás fueron elevados a los cielos, donde ella les dijo, que todo lo que había pasado fue su culpa y que había llegado la hora de remendar aquel error del pasado.

-Yo me quedaré princesa... para mi sería un honor, proteger esta nación una vez más y todas las veces que sea necesario. Sabemos que link tiene otros viajes por hacer y debe irse -Le dijo Thot.

-Link, como sabia, con la ocarina puedo enviarte a tu tiempo original, a casa... a donde perteneces.

-Si princesa -dijo Mirla-, pero antes debemos ir con Radiel -Entiendo, Mirla. Link... regrésame la ocarina. Los enviaré hacia el futuro, pero una vez terminen, regresarán a su tiempo, en solo un día, es lo más que puedo hacer -dijo Zelda, sosteniendo la ocarina entre sus dos manos y la de Link. En seguida la acercó hacia su boca, y los envió hacia su última misión.

Habían regresado. Estaban dentro de la torre de los dioses, frente a la puerta del tiempo. Se escuchaba un ruido muy misterioso, salieron a ver, se trataba de la arena retumbando en el desierto en que se había convertido Hyrule. Link era un niño al igual que Mirla. Radiel estaba afuera tirada en el suelo, y la densa tempestad de arena no permitía ver más allá. Mirla corrió para ayudarla, pero fue arrastrada por los vientos. Link, iba a auxiliarla, pero vislumbró entre la bruma, la silueta de un hombre que reía, desenvainó su pequeña espada y en ese entonces, un gran torbellino lo impulsó al interior de la torre. El golpe fue bastante fuerte, cayó inconciente, pero de nuevo, su amiga Navy lo llama y el vuelve a ponerse de pie.

-¡Link, mira! Un pedestal del tiempo. También hay una inscripción. "No son lágrimas, solo es el rocío de la mañana, en ella se desvanecen los recuerdos, después de la tormenta, los cielos serán abiertos". Parece una canción, ¿tienes la ocarina de Saria?

Link asintió, tocó aquella nueva melodía, entonces, nubes grises envolvieron el reino, y se escucharon truenos que fulguraban en el horizonte. Gota a gota comenzó a llover... y del desierto que quemaba la esperanza, nació un oasis. Las sombras huyeron al interior del reino sagrado, y detrás de Link apareció Milou. Asustado pensó en atacarle, cuando el animal empezó a ladrarle y a aullar, pero el lobo salió corriendo y atacó a aquel misterioso hombre. Con una luz tan poderosa lo envolvió, usando sus garras afiladas lo derribó, y con sus colmillos sobresalientes perforó su carácter.

Radiel se paró del suelo y usando el poder de la flauta terrenal, lo convirtió en piedra. Después de esto, Milou mostró otra identidad. Era una hermosa sabia que llevaba un resplandeciente vestido blanco y negro, rodeado por su cabello, una dorada trenza que caía a su cintura.

-La leyenda dice así: "Nacerá encarnada la trifuerza, en ella reflejada el destino sombrío del mundo. Si renace en un mundo de oscuridad, traerá consigo desolación y maldad. Solo aquel llamado héroe del tiempo, puede aprender la canción de las tormentas, purificar el cielo y ahuyentar el mal".

Link observó asombrado que en el dorso de la mano de aquella preciosa mujer, se dibujaba la trifuerza, ella sonrió y le dijo: -Gracias Link por salvarnos. Gracias también a ti, Mirla... ahora debo enviarlos al principio. Link, necesito tu ocarina para que me ayude a proteger este reino -Link le entregó la ocarina, y Milou, volvió a tocar la extraña melodía.

Después de esto, Aparecieron en la casa de Link, pero él estaba tan cansado, que enseguida se fue a dormir. Mirla se quedó jugando afuera, esperando que despertara. Se puso a hacer un dibujo en aquel árbol que él tenía como casa, pero al ver que no salía y que la noche llegaba, subió las escaleras y se fue a dormir. El día que la princesa Zelda les dio, ya se había agotado. Mirla sumergida en un profundo sueño, también tuvo que regresar a su principio.


End file.
